


三千鸦杀

by kammy2019



Category: 2wish
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammy2019/pseuds/kammy2019





	三千鸦杀

没开灯的房间，昏昏暗暗，旧式的空调嗡嗡嗡的响着，搅弄着夏日潮热的空气。未完全拉上的窗帘，银色的月光透过缝隙偷窥着房间内正在上演的香艳戏码。

低沉的喘气声夹杂着暧昧不明的呻吟，在啧啧啧细微的水声中，将氛围渲染的旖旎。双人的席梦思，随着床上人的动作发出吱呀吱呀的声响，带动着垂在地上的薄被缓慢摇摆。

热情的唇舌相互交缠，mean带着侵略性的在plan的口腔扫荡，灵巧的舌头勾起plan的，深深的吮吸着他的舌，似乎要将plan的呼吸一并夺走。赤裸的肌肤随着身体的微微耸动而相互摩擦，即便在开了暖气的房间里，也激起了身上一阵战栗的疙瘩。

摸着plan耳垂的右手渐渐下移，顺着纤细的腰线挪到大腿根，然后停留。反复的摩挲留恋让plan的体温再一次升高，又麻又酥的感觉从尾椎顺着脊柱上行，头皮发麻的刺激让他大脑一片混沌。

“嗯~”被轻轻揪住的茱萸因为疼痛而挺立，mean带着细茧的食指围着乳晕一圈圈的打着转，微凉的指腹划过凸起，带了轻微力道的在上面反复摩擦碾压，直到粉色渐渐变红。

被情欲包围的plan胸口剧烈的起伏，迷离失神的眼睛带着水光。嘴唇因为太过激励的亲吻而微微红肿，来不及揩去的银丝随着mean下移的唇舌在空中拉出一抹暧昧的亮丝。

滚烫的唇从下巴，移到喉结，mean伸出舌头在plan脖颈凸起的地方打着转，然后用牙齿轻轻的咬住细细的啃。微微的刺痛感让plan有一种mean的牙齿将要咬破他的喉管，吸干他的鲜血的感觉，他的身子微微颤栗，呼吸越发的沉重。

在脖颈处并没有停留很久的唇舌继续下移，空着的那处粉嫩被卷入了温润的口腔。Plan如同缺水的鱼，腰部不自觉的上弹，下意识的动作却让mean勾起了嘴角。他坏心肠的伸出舌头舔弄着plan胸前的粉嫩，围着凸起不紧不慢的打着转，然后在plan因为情欲全身变得越发潮红时，将他小巧的乳头含进了口中，并用牙齿轻轻啮咬。

敏感的乳尖被舌头摩擦，酥麻感从乳尖扩散到身体的每一个细胞，让plan的呼吸变得浊重，溢出唇边的呻吟无力而煽情。然而，相较一边的温柔，另一边乳头被不停搓揉，mean用指甲轻掐乳尖，偶尔捏住尖端，用力一拉又松开，在plan的呻吟中带上了几分痛楚的意味时，又用极轻柔的手法给予抚慰，略微粗糙的指尖搓揉着乳尖，把它按进乳晕中。Plan已经分不清自己是痛还是爽了，身体脱离了理智做出诚实的反应，他挺着胸膛，不满足的将乳尖更深的往mean嘴里送去。

无意识的动作让mean唇边的笑意更浓，他抬起头，松开手，撑着身子极其满意的看着自己的杰作。plan一边的乳尖泛着湿润的水光，显得更加诱人，另一边则被捏得又红又肿，像熟透的果子。而后，他又再次弯下了腰。

手和唇交换了位置，被掐得红通通的乳尖受到唇舌的温柔爱抚，更加敏感，mean的唇舌像带着电流，尖锐的快感让plan只能抱住他的脑袋，感受胸前不断传来的快感。

在plan大腿根揉捏的右手慢慢的向里滑，mean微微抬起腰，让右手轻而易举的就找到了plan已经勃起的分身，然后没有给身下之人留片刻喘息的余地，张开手掌，轻轻一握，完完整整的将微热的柱体包裹在了手心。

脆弱之处落入他人之后，并被极其色情的滑动包裹着，plan像被甩上岸的鱼一样，拼命抖动着身体，双腿无意识的踢动，不经意的摩擦着mean的下身。在摩擦中变硬的柱体抵着大腿，微湿的龟头在plan细腻的腿根皮肤一下一下的弹动。Mean的眼神变得更加幽深，呼在plan胸膛的热气，也升了好几个度的潮湿。

mean的手技巧性的握住plan秀气的柱体不断套弄，手指的力度恰到好处，不时用指甲轻掐一下敏感的铃口。太过强烈的快感不停冲向plan的大脑，身体的每一处都像着了火，连血液也开始沸腾，那股火烫急于寻找出口却怎么也找不到，他只能不停的扭动身体，用自己的身体摩蹭着mean的身体，想宣泄出自己的火热，

像是感觉到他的急躁，mean加快了手上的动作，plan的低吟压抑不住的从口中逸出，身体越绷越紧，手也无意识的加入了mean的动作，握住了自己的坚挺不停套弄。

黏腻的液体从前端渗出，沾湿了两个人的手，发出情色的水声。可plan已经顾不了那么多了，他只想宣泄。在他即将冲上巅峰的那一刻，mean突然用力一掐他饱涨的前端。他的脑中一片空白，液体飞溅而出，溅到他赤裸的身体上，也溅到了mean的腹肌上。

plan喘息着，身体在快感的余韵中轻抖。趴在身上的人却直起了身子，将彼此贴合的身体分开。“到我了。”mean的声音不似平常的清晰，带了些情欲的沙哑反而有种暧昧到极致的低沉。他将plan翻过身子，让他趴在床上，随手拿过放在一旁的枕头，垫在了plan的腹部。

跪趴的姿势让plan身体最为羞耻的地方毫无保留的沉陷在mean面前。浑圆结实的臀部像饱满的果实，等着mean去采撷。他掰开两瓣臀瓣，露出隐藏其间的小口，粉嫩的颜色，羞涩的紧闭着。mean的手不由自主的用力，把白皙的臀握出红印。穴口随着他的举动微微张开，露出红艳的内里。

他探出身子，将放在一旁的润滑剂拿了过来，一只手的手指沿着臀缝上下摩擦，然后用牙齿将管盖转开。他将润滑剂高高的举着，然后挤压。

白色的润滑液顺着管口流出，调皮的钻进plan的臀缝，微凉的湿润让小穴不自觉的收缩，起伏的褶皱卷着些微的润滑液进入穴内，然后又从微张的穴口流出，强烈的视觉冲击让淡定如mean，也在一瞬间血液直往下冲。

他在越发浑浊粗重的呼吸中，将润滑剂丢到了床下，宽大的手掌抚上plan圆润的臀部，然后沾着滑腻的液体来回滑动。Mean将自己的身体挤入plan的双腿间，屈开膝盖将plan的双腿顶的更开，沾了润滑液的手指，毫不犹豫的，插入了觊觎已久的地方。

肉洞很紧，指尖刚送进去就感觉到了肉壁的抗拒，火热的内壁紧紧包裹着手指，即使有润滑液，依然很难再前进。而被强行插入本不该接纳外物之处的plan，身体也不由自主的绷紧，埋在被褥间的人发出不成调的呻吟，好像催情剂一样，让mean血液翻滚。他弯下身子，抚慰般的亲吻着plan光裸的背部，湿热的舌头舔着他光滑的肌肤，另一只手也握住他前方萎靡不振的分身轻轻套弄，让他放松。然后趁着plan因为快感而松懈的机会，一直没有抽出的手指往前一送，整根没入他的后穴。

火热的肠肉紧紧包裹住mean的手指，高温仿佛要把他的手指融化掉一般。mean没有动作，静静让plan习惯，前方的手依然不停套弄着plan的分身。等到火热的甬道开始一收一缩似乎适应了手指的存在后，才开始慢慢动作。他慢慢的将手指拔出又插入，勾、挑、按、揉，仔细的服务着敏感的肠道，动作温柔而眷恋。

仿佛肠道内被点了一把火，一股又酥又麻的感觉从被手指挑逗到的地方不停扩散，潮水般冲击全身，逐渐开始湿润的地方，手指的进出变得容易，甚至开始发出一阵阵暧昧的水声。

Plan的手紧紧地抓着身下的被单，在被mean的手指触碰到某处时，身子不受控制的痉挛，抽搐，肠道急剧的收缩，紧紧的包裹着mean的手指不让它前进，可这样的挣扎只是徒劳。修长的手指不顾肠肉的阻挠，反复的在那一处按压，巨大的快感让plan流出了生理性的眼泪，“唔。”他扭动着腰身想要摆脱mean，却被掐住了细腰，无法动弹。

又一根手指被加了进去，后穴被撑到极致，开始微微泛酸，从被摩擦的地方穿来的饱涨感，让plan抑制不住的呻吟。然后是第三根手指。

光洁的背部开始泛红，甚至蒙上了一层薄汗，mean刻意的放缓了手指抽动的速度，似乎在等待plan慢慢适应。在mean曲着手指扣揉的动作中，紧致的甬道慢慢软化，plan紧绷的身体也开始慢慢放松。Mean低下身子，轻轻吻了吻plan裸露的肩膀，手上的动作开始加快。手指飞快的在plan的小穴抽送，不顾热情的肠道的挽留抽出，又无视肠肉的阻挠进去。

水声黏腻，plan弓着背，承受着mean给他的快感，张大着嘴，粗喘气。突然抽出的手指让后穴一阵空虚，急速张合的穴口像一张贪吃的嘴，plan的鼻腔发出一阵哼哼声，身体往后挪动，似乎在寻找着什么。

“呵。”mean轻笑，一直撑着的手慢慢曲起来，带着身子一点点的下移。宽阔厚实的胸膛贴上了plan光洁的手背，肌肤相亲的满足感，让两人均发出一阵轻微的叹息。像是得了肌肤饥渴症的人，mean蠕动着身子一下一下的轻蹭着plan的背，早就勃起的某处随着他上下起伏的动作，也一下一下的撞击着穴口。

“给我。”plan扭动着腰，越发空虚的后穴好像爬满了一万只蚂蚁一样难受，急需mean的解救。

“求我。”mean轻笑，却并不让plan如意，贝齿轻轻啃咬着plan的肩膀，留下一串串浅浅的牙印，下身却始终只是进入一个头，又拔出来。

“进……进来。”浅尝辄止当然不能让plan满足，他的额头因为急迫而冒汗，手下意识的就往后伸，握住了mean的肉身。

“shit.”mean呼吸一滞，被plan握住的地方仿佛有一阵电流流过似的，他猛的往前一送腰，肉棒破开了穴口整根没入，囊袋砸在plan来不及收回的手上，发出啪的声音。

“呃啊。”粗长的肉身将狭小的肠道挤开，与火热的肠壁严丝合缝，不留一点缝隙。仿佛要把整个人撕裂的痛楚让plan叫出了声，整个人痛得缩成一团，肉壁也因痛苦而收缩。虽然那种快把他逼疯的空虚感终于消失了，但是身体像被捅穿般的痛苦也让他把唇生生咬破了，抓着床单的手指也因用力而泛白。

分身被紧室而火热的肉穴紧紧包裹，蠕动的肠壁不断挤压着他坚挺火热的分身，仿佛一张灵活的小口不住吮吸着他，快感从分身直冲大脑，mean忍不住就想横冲直撞起来，但感觉到plan紧绷的身体，似乎知道他此时的痛苦，下身没有任何动作，温柔的吻一直落在他后背，手也伸到他前方，一手捏住红肿的乳珠搓弄，另一手则找到因痛苦而垂头丧气的分身，轻柔的套弄，温柔的爱抚前端。

后方痛楚慢慢褪去，异样的饱涨感十分奇特，plan能清楚的感觉到mean性器的大小，火热的程度，甚至能感受到上面青筋的脉动，还有mean呼吸时的轻微动静。

两个人的身体毫无空隙，紧密结合在一起，mean的性器，正深深插进他的体内，撑开他最隐密的地方，停留在他身体深处，和他紧密相连，仿佛两人本来就是一体的。Plan为自己煽情的想法而感到可笑，摇了摇头不再让自己乱想。

身后的Mean终于忍耐不住了，他身子微微退后，抽出一截肉棒。一直被充满的内壁突然感觉到空虚，忍不住收缩一下，刚要合拢，mean有力的腰向前一送，分开肠肉，再次充满了plan，挤出白色的液体。Plan双眼含泪，脸颊越来越红，抑制不住的呻吟一声接着一声。

知道他已然情动，mean不再客气，开始大动起来，每一下都深入到不可能再深入的地方，肉袋拍打着plan的臀部，那两瓣结实的圆臀，被他的手抓得几乎变了形，火热的性器狠狠摩擦着肠肉，有时故意整根抽出，在肉穴缓缓合拢时用力一捅，强硬的顶开肠肉，直插到底，前端狠狠撞在plan的敏感点上，不停辗磨，感受前端被挤压的快感。

Plan只觉得后穴又涨又麻，快感一波接一波袭来，明明觉得已经不可能再更舒服了，mean有力的抽送又把他送上另一个巅峰，破碎的呻吟不受控制的自他口中溢出，仿佛小猫的低呜。

两人结合处一片狼藉，润滑液混合着肠液濡湿成一片，每一次抽插都带出鲜明的水声。快感让plan不停被逼出泪水，mean用力掰开plan的臀瓣，让自己的抽送更加方便，每一次都尽根没入，狠狠辗磨着肠道深处的那一点，让plan全身痉挛，再全部抽出，穴口被摩擦得几乎起了火，一记比一记狂猛的抽插插得plan几乎昏厥过去。

最后一记抽送，两人几乎同时到达巅峰。

高潮过后，mean倒在plan身上，抱着他，plan能感觉到他灼热的呼吸落在他的颈畔，引得他的肌肤不停战栗。意识慢慢回笼，mean的性器还在他的体内，虽然软了下来，但还是轻易的能感觉出他的形状和热度。

依然饱涨的后穴又麻又酥，肠道依然在微微抽搐，一波波快感仍未平歇。plan就这样让mean抱着，一动不动，脑袋依然呈半空白状态。然后，身上的人有了动作。

Mean慢慢抽出了分身，随着性器的抽离，肠肉恋恋不舍的收紧，吸吮着肉棒，不想它这么快离开，“啵”一丝轻响，性器和小穴完全分离，穴口收缩着，一股空虚感缓缓袭来。

终于结束了，plan想，但mean却把他的身体翻了过去，让他躺在床上，然后抬起他的腿环住自己的腰，俩人的下身紧紧贴合在一起。在plan来不及细想时穴口再次被撑开，一个浑圆而坚硬的火热物体扺在穴口。

Mean微微一用力，刚才已经被彻底疼爱过的小穴就把肉棒的前端吞了进去。已经发泄过一次的分身这次并不急着攻城掠地，进了一个头就不再有动作了，就这样卡在洞口，感觉括约肌的包裹，还有小穴内部热情的吸吮。他低下头，找到plan的唇，吻了上去，舌尖找到plan的舌尖，不住纠缠。两人火热的呼吸交缠在一起。

空气再次升温，穴口被硕大的肉棒撑开，无法合拢，plan觉得自己的内部一种空虚渐渐漫延，肠道不停蠕动收缩，想要被充满，想要被狠狠的占有。 “啵”一声轻响，mean再次拔出了性器，plan还来不及松口气，他又插了进来，不过依旧只进来一个头。

像是故意在逗plan似的，他一手抱着plan的腰，一手握着肉棒，一次次插进，拔出，动作不紧不慢，每次都只进入一点，又抽出，穴口刚被撑开，他就抽出，等那个可怜的小口缓缓合拢，他又插了进去，有时还拿湿漉漉的前端在他的穴口周围摩蹭，转圈，逗得那个可怜的小口不住收缩。

plan被他逼得焦躁不已，内部剧烈收缩，却怎么也挥不去那种空虚感。就在他觉得自己快要被逼疯时，mean终于大发慈悲，不再折磨他，这次肉棒前端挤开穴口后，没有马上抽出，而是缓缓的向内挺进。被挑逗得饥渴不已的内壁嫩肉纷纷热情的围了上来，紧紧吸咐着肉棒，给它的前进造成不少的阻力。

mean并不焦急，他似乎十分享受肉棒被嫩肉吸吮挤压的快感，停止了插入，双手握住plan的腰，抱着他缓缓拉近自己，随着两人距离的贴近，本来已经进入plan体内的火热性器进入得更深，而且像是plan主动把肉棒越含越深。

终于，两人之间再也没有任何空隙，mean的硕大也完全没入了plan体内，只余下根部在外面，这样深入的姿势让plan觉得自己的内脏像被捅穿了，后穴被塞得满满的，mean的每一次呼吸，都能引起他内部的战栗。

太深了……好难受……plan在内心悲泣，口中却发出甜腻的呻吟。侵入他口中的舌也越吻越深，深深的舔着他的上颚。他的意识完全被这火热的吻夺走了。

mean开始缓缓抽送，慢慢抽出一截，又缓缓送进去，动作十分温柔，同时手也抚摸着plan敏感的腰部，让他的身体因为快感不停的战栗，同时引发内部不由自主的收缩，紧紧夹紧自己的分身，也给自己一种无上的快感。

plan被他的吻，还有身下温柔的抽插弄得舒爽不已，肉棒摩擦小穴的快感从尾椎传至全身，整个人仿佛被浸在温暖的水中，令人酥麻的快感还在一波波涌来。

mean慢慢抽送片刻后，动作开始加快，还在享受温柔性爱的plan猛然被卷入狂野的浪潮，mean以快得不可思议的速度展开了攻击，腰部像上了马达一样快速摆动，一次次直插到底，啪啪的拍肉声不绝于耳，plan觉得自己的小穴里像是着了火，肉壁被他高频率的摩擦捅得几乎痉挛，过于强烈的快感和刺激让他的大脑一片空白，没有任何抚慰的分身高高竖起，射了出来，溅在mean胸前。

把plan插射后，mean的动作也缓了下来，但只是片刻，原本射进去的精液和润滑剂在快速的抽插下被挤了出来，在穴口被摩擦成细小的泡沫，包裹着两人结合的部位，随着mean再次加快速度，更多的不知名的液体被带出，沿着plan的臀部往下淌，沾湿了他身下的床单。

随着mean身体的一阵抽搐，plan觉得体内的分身又涨大一圈，然后他的腰被死死扣住，mean的肉棒抖动几下，一股强劲的热流拍打着已经他麻痹的肠道，刺激着他的敏感点，让他也跟着再次射出几道稀薄的精液。

射完之后的mean压在他身上，喘息片刻，终于拔出了性器。plan瘫软在床上，无力的双腿还是勾住mean的腰，被过度抽插的小洞无力合拢，可怜兮兮的张开，穴口早已被插成艳丽的红色，似乎有些肿，露出来的嫩肉一片艳红，无力的收缩着，缓缓挤出mean射进去的精液。

Mean翻身从plan身上下来，躺在了床的另一侧，激烈消耗了体力的两个人均有短暂的失神，同步起伏的胸膛裸露在空气中，mean闭上眼睛回味着那销魂的感觉，而plan则眼神空洞的盯着发白的天花板。

一阵漫长的沉寂后，mean终于恢复了体力。他撑起身子坐了起来，俯身亲了亲plan的唇角。“我去冲个澡，要一起吗？”

plan摇了摇头，脱力的感觉让他连说话都困难。他在mean细细碎碎的下床声中闭了闭眼睛，情欲退散的同时，疲惫让他整个人有些许的困顿。他听着洗手间传来的哗哗水声重新积蓄着身体的力量，躺了约莫十多分钟，才爬了起来。

散落一地的衣物宣告着不久前的淫乱，plan胡乱的拿了纸巾擦拭了一下下体，然后弯腰将地上的衣服一件一件的捡起来。

咔哒。洗手间的门被推开，只下半身围了一条浴巾的mean擦着头发，浑身还沾着湿气的走了出来。他大大咧咧的在床上坐下，将手上的毛巾递给了站在床边的plan。接过毛巾的人自然而然的站的近了些，手指轻柔的将毛巾铺开，温顺的帮mean擦拭着头发。仿佛情侣间亲昵的小默契，却在mean下开口的一瞬间，被冰冻。

“我跟te下周就出国了，会在那里定居。”mean没说接下去的话，因为他知道plan会懂他的意思。

从厮混在一起的时候，他们就说过，只是玩玩，如果有一天必须要分开，那么谁也不准纠缠，好聚好散。而现在，在他们一个背着男友，一个背着好兄弟彼此偷情了三年后，终于到了要回归彼此正确位置的时候。

Plan为mean擦着头发的手不可察觉的顿了顿，细长的指尖轻微的颤抖mean感觉不到，一如站着比mean高半个身子的他，脸上一闪而过的痛楚mean看不到一样。他深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼睛，强迫自己镇定，再次张开眼时，脸上的表情完美的无懈可击。

“周几走？”

“周六。”

“嗯，那周五晚上，带着te来这里吃饭吧。”

“嗯？”mean皱了皱眉，似乎并不喜plan的建议。

“作为te十多年的好兄弟，不为他践行，怎么也说不过去吧。”plan勾了勾嘴角，将已经湿透的毛巾丢在一旁，然后找了件宽松的T恤套了上去。他半蹲下身子，直视着显然对他此举颇有微言的mean，表情平淡的好像不久前跟mean厮磨的人并不是他一样。“只是各取所需，你依旧是te的完美男友，而我，也依旧是他最好的朋友。刚才那场，就当是分手炮。从此再不相关。”

Mean皱着的眉头似乎更深了，为plan无所谓的语气，也为那句再不相关。他当然不至于将这场你情我愿的苟合当真，但plan的态度却让他心里莫名的有些赌的慌。他拿起属于自己的衣服，套了上去，直至离开时，表情都没有一丝愉悦。

“喂。”plan叫住拔屌无情推开门准备离去的人，“所以，周五……”

“我会带te过来的。”mean没有转身，甚至没有让plan说完，烦躁的情绪让他变得不耐，以至于他扔下这句话，就直接甩门离开了。

嘭的巨响，似乎要将门砸坏，plan耸了耸肩，将mean丢在地上的浴袍捡了起来抱在怀里。“周五啊。可得好好准备啊。”自言自语的人嘴角挂着一丝冷漠的笑。  
——————————————————————————————————

plan认识mean是在7年前。早就出柜了却一直没定下来的好友te打电话给plan，说自己找到了可以相伴一生的人。

Te出生在传统之家，早年因为出柜而被暴虐的父亲打的几乎断了半条命，在医院静养了半年之久，才恢复的七七八八。出了院后，直接被家里扫地出门的人，是靠着plan接济才勉强维持了生计。

Te这些年过的辛苦，plan看在眼里，可是他出柜后的洒脱和肆意，plan也看在眼里。他没有te的勇气，比te父母传统的有过之而无不及的父母，如果他有天也出柜了，估计会被活活打死吧。

Plan一边接电话，一边记下te说的地点，因为找到命定天子而幸福的人，透过话筒传来的声音俨然也是带着笑的。Plan在为好友开心之余，心里却蓦的感到一丝悲凉。

Te订的酒店，离plan的公司并不远，开车过去不过20分钟，因为前一天加班到凌晨，plan的精神算不上好，以至于他在倒车的时候，将一旁的越野剐蹭了一道。Plan嗷的叫了一声，做好了被骂的狗血喷头的准备，才硬着头皮开门下车。

车上的人不过20出头，西装革履很是正派的样子。对于男人来说过于白皙了些的皮肤却并没有让男人的英气打折，浓密的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，薄唇的人据说天生薄情。修长而关节分明的手推开车门，男人微微皱眉的样子有股说不出的帅气。

Plan几乎是在一瞬间感觉到自己的心跳停了一拍，他有些微红的脸满是歉意，被碎发盖住的耳廓也红了一圈。

“不好意思，我剐蹭到了你的车。”他像是手足无措的孩子，等待长辈的训斥，心脏的跳动，却不听话的乱了节奏。

“还好，不是很严重。”男人的食指在刮痕处摩挲过，冲着plan勾唇的样子，有种夺人魂魄的魅惑。“不打紧，我明天去店里处理一下就好。倒是你，看起来精神并不是很好，最好还是找个代驾吧。”

男人的声音好听，带着荷尔蒙的磁性，plan只觉得嗡的一下，脑袋如同浆糊一般，无法思考了。等他回过神时，男人已经离开了。他有些羞恼自己居然犯花痴，却又为没有要到男人的联系方式而后悔，最后在‘人家不一定是同类’的自嘲中得到开解。

Plan到达te定的包厢时好友的短信也到了，万分抱歉的语气说自己可能有些事要晚些到，但男友已经在了，希望plan能和他相处愉快。Plan一边回复着好友的短信，一边推开门，靠窗而坐的男人拥有plan认为的世界上最好看的侧颜，却也在一瞬间让plan掉入谷底。

“你好，我是te的男朋友mean。又见面了，刮车先生。”

————————————————————————————————

mean是个风趣幽默的人，即便长了一张韩国欧巴的脸。和他聊天并不枯燥，相反的让人觉得舒服。Plan发现这个好友的男友从某种程度上来说，符合他所有的择偶标准，除了，他已经是别的人伴侣之外。

Plan强行压抑心中的酸涩，从那日起，刻意的拉开与好友的距离。他并不是圣人，也达不到柳下惠的程度，即便如此，大大小小的节日，每日的电话视频，他依旧能见到这个只一眼就让他动了心的男人。

Te的脾气并不好，因为出柜而和家里断了关系闹得水火不容的人，一向强硬，与mean的相处也并非一帆风顺。情侣间的磕磕碰碰，到了他们两个脾气均倔强的人这里，总是以浑身挂彩为结束。

分分合合数次，打过的架，摔过的家具多的数不清，唯一不变的是，每次吵架，无论是好te还是mean，都会找plan倾诉。Te好理解，毕竟plan是他最好的朋友，而mean则全然是因为plan是他知道的，te唯一的一个朋友，并且恰好又和自己极度投缘。

Mean第一次喝的醉醺醺来找plan的时候，plan着实吓了一天。浑身酒气的人眼神迷离，抱住他就开始控诉好友的不善解人意。Plan费了好大劲将醉汉拖进房间，又陪着断断续续喝了不少酒，听着mean一边控诉一边倾诉对te的爱意整整一晚。他突然觉得，自己才是最需要喝醉的那一个。

Plan和mean的关系，从那一次后开始升温，他们有许多相同的爱好，也有一致厌恶的事情，mean有时私下打趣，plan跟他，比te还要合拍。

这样的戏言总是让plan的心跳漏了一拍，却强行抑制住装作若无其事。他想，即便他们两好像彼此走丢的另一个自己，在错误的时间遇到，也注定不会有结果。

Mean和te在交往第3年，也是plan认识mean第3年后，分手了。

他们两个之间的分手闹得有些惨烈，彻底撕破脸后，甚至闹进了医院。Plan赶到医院的时候，简直不敢相信这是吵架后的情侣，而是一度怀疑是彼此有着深仇大恨的仇家。他开始了医院、家、公司三点一线的繁忙，也在两间病房间穿梭。他像以往一样，试图撮合两人复合，却得到了比以往斩钉截铁十万倍的拒绝。

Mean的伤势要轻一些，毕竟身材上占了优势，因而也要出院的早些。他径自的搬出了和te同住的公寓，换了联系方式，竟是连plan从那之后，也未曾联系过。

Te断断续续的又换了几任男友，大多不长久，plan倒是依旧独身。他从正视自己性向后，一直也没交往过什么人，唯一喜欢上的，却偏偏不能在一起。他家教森严，是定了最后娶妻生子的结局，倒也对这方面的事不太热衷。偶尔相过几次亲，最后也都是不了了之。

Plan再次见到mean时，是公司的新项目启动会。他作为此次项目的主要负责人，见到了对方公司的负责人——mean。像是所有电视剧里狗血的剧情，明明住在隔壁小区的两个人，因为一个公司在左边一个在右边而从未相遇。

新启动的项目，是两个公司当年的重点项目，受到各方重视的大举动，在某程度上让plan和mean两位负责人压力不小。为了赶进度，调整细节，相互磋商而一起熬夜加班的两个人，甚至到最后的几个月，mean直接到plan家的客厅打了地铺。

同吃同住同行的日子，虽然忙碌的暗无天日，但在事后想起来，居然有种莫名的温馨。持续了差不多一年的项目结束的那天，两个团队的人定了一个大大的包厢，高压后的狂欢，所有人喝的烂醉，包括plan和mean。

Plan是在自家公寓的床上醒过来的，一同躺在床上的，还有同样浑身赤裸，身上布满青青紫紫抓痕和咬痕的mean。

酒后乱性，所有狗血电视剧里必备的桥段，发生在现实生活中除了让人不知所措外，还多了一些愧对于te的内疚。他和mean努力的佯装淡定，自顾自的起床洗漱，上班，绝口不提前一晚的疯狂，但到底有些事情还是不一样了。

项目后续的事情并不多，每半个月的互通运作进度和问题协调就够了。这样的差事自然轮不到他们两个分别被彼此公司看好的新秀负责。本该就此再次断了的孽缘，却并没有如期了断。

Mean搬出了plan家的客厅，却搬进了plan家的卧室。他们像是一起生活了许久的老夫老妻，默契的不像话，也同样默契的不提交往和那日的意外。Plan有时候会在办公室发呆，思索着如何定义他和mean这段畸形的感情，比炮友更亲密，比同居更默契，比恋人却少了一份承诺的关系。

然而，一向精明如他，也始终理不出一个头绪。他和mean会一起逛街，一起看电影，会接吻也会上床，他们做过情侣之间所有的事情，却因为隔着一个te和一个并不美好的开始，而难以说出口那句‘就在一起吧。’

这样奇怪而不知所谓的关系，持续了大半年，点点滴滴累积起来的记忆，让plan甚至忘了他和mean之间不曾说出口的爱。他像个尽职的伴侣，照顾着mean的生活起居，也像所有恋爱中的人会对mean撒娇闹小脾气，但是，他们却从未吵过架。

Plan以为，日子或许就这么过下去了。他在一天天的朝夕相处中，越发的爱着这个叫做mean的男人，也一点点集聚着，为了他走出柜子的勇气。他们迎来的第一个有关于情人之间的节日，是中国古代的七夕节。

向来不早退的plan，那一天请了一个整个下午的假。他将不大不小的公寓，铺满了鲜花和蜡烛，然后做了满满一桌的菜，他甚至花费了大半个月的薪水，买了一瓶mean爱喝的红酒。他想，他们两中，总有一个人要先开口说爱的。他还想，如果mean说了愿意，他会在第二天牵着mean的手，告诉父母这是自己认定的恋人，哪怕，得到和te一样的结局，只要有mean陪着，就够了。

然而，他没有得到那些所有的如果。

他一个人坐在餐桌前，从下午6点，到第二天6点，未曾合眼。散着热气的菜一点点变冷，直到满屋的蜡烛全部燃尽，mean也没有回来。

他试过联系他，却被挂断了手机。他像是行尸走肉般的，为自己请了假，将所有的饭菜倒进了垃圾桶，并将那些精心摆放的蜡烛和花瓣一点点的清理干净。

Plan没有哭，也不知道该如何难过，他只是将自己蜷缩在沙发，然后在一瞬间，失去了所有为爱勇敢的勇气。

晚上十点一刻，锁着的门被推开。明显也是一夜未睡的男人，发青的眼圈和疲惫的神情并不比plan好些。一夜间建立起来的疏离，还未开口，却已经透过mean的眼神传达出来，plan想开口，喉咙酸涩的让他无法发声。

“我在二个星期前，见到了te。”mean在离plan不远处的沙发坐下，用平静的语调叙述着plan并不想听的故事。“他想要跟我复合。我没同意，昨晚他吞安眠药自杀了。”

一向强硬的人，连挽回爱情的手段也是要么分开，要么死的决然。仿佛吃定了心软如mean，会在生命的可贵前妥协。然而事实上，mean的确妥协了。他带到plan家的东西并不多，大都是两个人同居后新买的，所以，他收拾起行李来，并没有花费多少时间。

Mean拖着行李箱离开plan的公寓时，plan终于开口，他只问了一句，也是唯一一句。“你还爱他吗，那我呢？”

拖着行李箱的高大男人背部一僵，没有回过头的脸，plan看不出情绪。“te他只有我了。而你还有家人，注定要走上娶妻生子的路的你，将来，更会有美丽而温柔的妻子陪伴。我们两，就当是一个美丽的错误吧。”

Plan终于还是在门被mean关上的那一刻全面崩溃。他像个被抛弃的孩子，蜷在沙发里，抱着膝盖啜泣。他想告诉mean，他想过为了mean放弃家人，可是mean不在乎了。

Plan最后还是跟家人摊牌了。也意料中的收到了不属于te的教训。他在医院躺了很久，没有告诉任何人，只是每天盯着雪白的墙壁发呆。从小一起长大的姐姐偷偷的来看他，抹着眼泪问他是不是遇到了什么人，那个人为什么没有出现。

Plan摇了摇头，他想说，他曾经遇到那么一个人，想要为他无所畏惧，可是他迟了。他不想再迟一次，也不想再错过一次。虽然他知道，这辈子，他不会再为任何一个人有对抗世界的勇气，因为他唯一想着的那个人，已经不需要他的勇气了。

Plan出院后，还住在原来的小区。和mean复合的te也搬到了mean在他隔壁的小区。Plan不知道te是否知道他和mean曾经的那一段事情，但答案已经不重要了。Mean依旧是te的男友，te也依旧是plan的好朋友，只有plan从未曾属于过什么人，也没有得到过什么人。

出柜后的plan活的越发精彩，他像所有同类人一样，泡吧滥交，身边的伴侣换了又换，却始终只做top。Te劝过他，他却装作无所谓的洒脱，将所有的落寞掩盖。

Plan生平第一次见过mean生气，是在他跟在酒吧只认识了一天的男人来了一发一夜情后，被给客户送资料而来到同样酒店的mean遇到时。衣衫不整，脖子上布满令人遐想的痕迹的人，身上满是宿醉后的酒气。

他被mean狠狠的摔在酒店浴缸，淋了一头的冷水，然后压在床上的时候，神智依旧不是很清楚。“是不是只要是个男人，能满足你就可以？你什么时候堕落成这幅样子了？”怒火中烧的男人，在看到他因为被扯开衣领而露出的满是吻痕的胸膛后，同样的失了理智。

时隔一年后的身体契合，熟悉的就像从来没有离开。却没有爱意，只有折磨和发泄。当mean泄在plan体内的时候，被压在被褥间的人哭了。他咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出任何呜咽的声音，再次抬头时，脸上却换上了玩世不恭的笑。“我是很需要男人，只要能满足我，是谁都无所谓。或许，你想成为其中一人？”

他半开玩笑的话，在坐在一旁抽了整整半包烟没有说一句话的mean半晌的沉默中，却得到了肯定的回复。

只为肉体契合，不谈感情，不能被te发现，如果有一方想断了就好聚好散绝不纠缠。这是他们两个的约法三章。

Plan有些自暴自弃的提议，不过是因为忘不掉，无论想用什么方法也想在mean身边的走火入魔。他不否认，他甚至怀了一丝坏念头，如果te发现了，跟mean分手了；又或者，mean最终发现了他才是最适合自己的人。无论哪种原因，plan想过最不济的，就是偷偷摸摸的做一对偷情的炮友，然后分开。好的话，就这么一辈子偷情也算完美。

可mean为什么答应，plan却没有了答案。一向正直，履历干净的不能再干净的人，偏生的要亲手为自己的人生画上污点，无可理喻的举动，就像plan从未看懂过mean。

“我只有一个要求。断了那些乱七八糟的关系，我不想我床上的人，身上沾了别人的味道。”

Plan就这样维持着和mean比之前那半年同居更畸形的关系，却失了那段时间的心悸和温馨。他们很少接吻，除了在床上，他们也不谈理想和诗词歌赋，原本好像另一半自己的人，突然间变得没有话题，除了例行的做爱，甚至连正常的交流也少了。

但，plan知足了。他想着，只要能让他在mean身边就好，无论是以何种形式。他甚至暗暗祈祷，就算一辈子没有名分就这么过，他也认了。然后，mean告诉他，他要和te去国外定居了，或许不再回来。

Plan突然觉得有些嘲讽，关于被他丢弃的自尊，关于和mean的两段关系，关于他那些所谓的白日梦。

他望着mean关掉的房门，发呆，等缓过神来时，才发现自己已经泪流满面。

他不想分开的，plan想。那么就不分开吧。

他狠狠的擦了一把脸，嘴角挂上了一丝冷漠的笑，“周五啊，可得好好准备啊。”他重复了一遍，眼低一片冰天雪地。

————————————————————————————————

周五比想象的来的要快，自从打完那日分手炮后，plan和mean倒是真的断了联系。再次见到plan，mean着实有些惊讶，不过几日就瘦削了一半的人，身子单薄的有些让人心疼。

“怎么瘦成这样？”te对好友的状态很是担心，甚至有些因为plan没有好好照顾自己而微微的愠怒。

“被甲方爸爸逼着加了好几天班，快累死我了。”plan接过te递上来的水果，放在一旁，将准备好的拖鞋递了过去，竟是一眼也没看mean。

“你呀，不要这么工作狂，身子要紧。”

“我又不像你，找到了长期优质饭票，不工作可得喝西北风了。”plan拖着te洗过手，在饭桌前坐下，黑色的石制桌上已经摆满了各种食物，大多都是te爱吃的。Plan将筷子分别递给te和mean，拉着te靠着自己坐了下来。

“你啊，该找个人好好过日子了。”te接过筷子，一脸老妈子操心样的敲了敲plan的手背。

“嗯，这不正找着呢。”plan给te盛了饭，又为自己盛了一碗后，将饭勺丢给mean，坐了下来。“碰到个还不错的，正接触中，还想着让你帮忙把把关，你就要丢下我走了。”

Plan淡淡然的话，听在mean耳中却让他心里莫名的堵得慌，甚至有些微微刺痛着的难受，以至于握着的饭勺一个没抓牢，就掉到了地上。

不大不小的声响吸引了正在热聊的两个人的视线，mean有些慌张和尴尬，在plan冷冷的目光和te的嗔怪中，借口着去洗勺子而跑到厨房平复了一下烦躁的心情。

一顿饭吃的不算快，好友离别前，总是有说不完的话，也少不了酒精渲染气氛。te肠胃不好，不适宜多饮酒，所以大部分的酒都由mean替着喝了。插不进去话题的人，被冷落的干脆，却没怎么生气，只是一杯杯的喝着酒，很快就不省人事了。

Mean醒过来的时候，是在那张他曾经无数次和plan缠绵过的床上。有些安静的房间，不见plan和te的踪影。酒后的脑袋抽着疼，mean挣扎的坐起来，却发现不知何时plan的房间内放置了一面巨大的屏风。

那人向来喜欢古中国的文化，只是这次好像有些太大手笔了。Mean揉了揉太阳穴，正想走进细看plan新置的‘大家伙’，门就被推开了。

“醒了？”端着热茶进来的人有些长的刘海遮盖住了眼睛，难得的戴了副金丝框的眼镜居然有种说不出的邪魅优雅。“给。”

Plan将热茶递给mean，径自的在床上坐下，被水蒸气模糊了的镜片盖着薄薄的一层白雾。“你喝醉了，我和te将你搬上床的。te说家里还有些东西没整好，就先走了。让你酒醒了再回去。”

te和mean住在plan隔壁小区，不远不近的距离方便了mean和plan偷情，却不适合te和plan这种小身板将明显比他们俩大了一号，醉了酒的mean搬回去。Mean了然的点了点头，对于男友抛下自己走了没有半句怨言。

滚烫的热茶缓解了醉酒后的恶心，让mean也清醒了些许。他几乎将杯子喝了个底朝天，才将空杯放在了床头。“那么，”他舔了舔嘴唇，看向plan“我也就先回去了。”

他的站起身子，刚迈开一步，就被扯着衣服跌坐在了床上。Mean来不及反应，plan就已经跨坐在了他腿上，几乎是在同一时间，他还没坐稳的身子，就被plan推倒在了床上。一手撑在他胸膛，一手摘掉带着的眼镜并将它甩在一旁的人笑的暧昧。Mean正想开口训斥plan在干什么，嘴唇却被冰冷的手指抵住。

“嘘。”跨坐在他腰上的人轻轻的弯下腰，温温热热的呼吸从mean的脸颊挪到耳边，“送你一份离别礼物，你要不要。”

被用舌头轻轻舔舐的脖颈湿濡一片，mean却有些冷神的伸手将趴在自己身上的plan推了开来。“不怕你的考察对象知道？”他修长的手指捏着plan的下巴，有些大的力道在plan白皙的皮肤下留下来一层红色的印记。

“你吃醋？”勾着嘴角笑的妩媚的人，伸着手指在mean的喉结来回打转，眼神说不出的勾人。

“呵，吃醋？”mean冷笑，捏着plan下巴的手松开，脸上满是不屑，“你该知道的，我只喜欢te。”

Plan耸耸肩，并没有因为mean的冷漠而显得有丝毫难过，在喉结处滑动的手指移到了mean的胸前打着转。“所以，离别礼物，你要还是不要呢？”

“那的看，这份礼物是什么了。”mean枕着手臂，看着plan，懒洋洋的样子是让女人们抓狂的样子。

“你说呢？”plan的双手撑在mean的胸膛，腰腹用力，隔着裤子臀部摩擦着mean的下体，带着暧昧的勾引。

“shit。”小腹处猛地滑过一股热流，mean在plan刻意的挑逗下，终还是失了分寸，他一个翻身，将骑在他身上的人掉了个个儿的压倒在身下，没给plan片刻喘息的机会，滚烫的唇就压了下去。

气温在极其暧昧的氛围中升高，衣服脱落时布料摩挲发出的声音渲染着情欲，两个人均显得有些急迫，粗重的喘气声泄露了心声。赤裸相对的时候，mean才发现不过一周而已，他对plan的身体却如此渴望。

宽厚的手掌在光洁的皮肤上留恋，像是被磁铁吸引住般的留恋，所到之处，点火般的引得plan一阵战栗。来不及交换的津液顺着嘴角滑落，缺氧的感觉让plan的脑子一片混沌，mean似乎要将他吞噬般的强势，让他的嘴唇火辣辣的疼，“唔。”plan终于还是受不住了，他撇过头去，中断了mean不同于以往而太过粗暴的吻，胸腔剧烈起伏着，汲取着氧气。

“呵。”耳边传来戏谑的笑，似乎在嘲笑着他的溃不成军，滚烫的唇含住耳垂细细舔弄，直至那处也变得通红，mean才直起身子，拉开和plan之间的距离。“润滑剂还有吗？”mean撑在plan身上问，却冷不防被圈住了脖子。

在后脖颈交叠的手臂微微用力，将mean的身子扯低了几分，不过几厘米的距离，四目相对，连鼻息都太过清晰靠近，mean只看到plan勾着嘴唇，眼角含春。“直接进来。我自己弄过了。”平躺在mean身下的人，伸出粉红色的舌尖，勾引般的舔了舔mean微合的嘴唇，“送人的临别礼物，不好好准备，不是太失礼了吗？”

“是吗？那我倒想看看，你的诚意究竟有多少了。”mean轻笑，扶住plan的腰，一个翻身，调换了两人的位置。交叠着手臂枕在后脑勺的人好整以暇，等待送礼人亲自拆礼的意味再明显不过。

“一定会让你满意的。”plan笑，低下头慢慢的含住了mean的喉结。湿濡的吻顺着脖子慢慢的移到胸口，灵巧的舌尖在褐色的凸起处舔舐了几下，却并未做过多的停留，而是继续的往下移，然后慢慢的停在mean的胯部。

微凉的手指抓住柱身，然后用手掌将其包裹，被掌心摩擦的越发粗重的地方，顶部甚至开始冒出了一股白色的液体，周身的经络有意识的跳动着，伴随着mean越发响的喘气声。Plan满意的看着这个一向冷清的男人在自己身下失了神智，手上的动作却没有片刻停留。他甚至弯下腰，往不住冒水的地方轻轻的吹了口气，却并没有如mean所愿进行下一步动作。

灵巧的手指划过囊袋，搓揉的力道刚好的让人酥麻，大拇指的指盖调皮的在铃口打转，沾着滑腻的液体将其一点点的在柱身抹匀。反复被套弄的地方虽然很是舒服，却缺少了临门一脚的刺激而达不到高潮，mean蓬勃的欲望，在plan的手中一点点壮大，急需寻找一个出口。

他猛的抓住plan的肩膀，大力的将跪趴着的人扯了上来，扶住plan腰的手已经顾不上控制力道，留下了一串红色的指印。“我要进去。”他的声音因为情欲而沙哑，幽黑的眼睛烧着吞噬人的光，他并没有等plan反应，扶着自己的肉身，顶在了已经湿润的入口处。

标准的骑乘式让柱体很容易的破开了柔软的小口，内壁被慢慢撑开充满的感觉让plan忍不住想要呻吟出声，他不得不咬住嘴唇，但是眼角却因为快感而逐渐变红。一寸一寸进入的肉身摩擦着内壁，在狭小的甬道肆意点火，进入的过程好像被放慢般的暧昧，plan甚至能勾勒出柱身的上每一条青筋的形状，然后，好像过了一个世纪，mean终于完完全全的进入了他的体内。

plan的手撑着mean的胸膛，大口大口的喘着气，被撑开的后穴泛着酸，努力的适应着插进来的异物，一收一缩的夹着mean的分身。柔嫩的肠肉紧紧吸吮着敏感的龟头，好像要将它融化了般的火热。

最初的异物感在后穴反复的张合中渐渐消失，随着而来的空虚感，让plan不自觉的扭动着腰部，撑起身子一下一下的套弄着柱体。他动作的速度并不快，缓缓的移动着腰，让柱体顺着甬道一寸一寸滑出，却在头部即将脱离穴口时，又缓缓的坐下，让饥饿的穴口一点一点的将柱身再次吞食。

上位的动作对承受的一方来说向来是极其消耗体力的事，plan不过动了几十下，就已经软了身子，只能气喘吁吁的趴在mean身上。突然停止的律动，让mean不满的皱了皱眉眉，他单手扶上了plan的腰，试探性的向上顶弄了几下，满意的听到趴在他身上的人发出了无力的惊喘。然后将另一只手也握上了plan的腰，将人虚虚的抬了起来。“看来，我还是得自给自足啊。”mean带着调笑的语句刚说完，有力的腰部就快速的向上挺动。坚硬的分身专辑着柔软的穴口，没有意料到mean会突然发难的人，脱口而出的呻吟被撞得支离破碎。

mean托着plan的臀部，把他的双臀掰开，然后微微托起他的身体，让自己的性器微微离开他的身体，然后配合自己向上挺身的动作放手，让那个被拓开到极限的小口把他的分身一口气全吞了进去，每一次都进得比前一次更深，更用力，一次次顶开柔软的内壁，摩擦过那敏感的一点，直冲到最深处，火热坚硬的前端撞击摩擦着柔嫩的肠肉。

贪婪的内壁食髓知味的吮吸着mean的分身，肉棒每一次顶入都被紧紧包裹，然后抽离时又被依依不舍的吸吮着，每一次抽出都带出更多的液体，让那个小穴更加湿润柔软，让他的进出更加容易。

无法抗拒的快感将plan包裹，他开始不知不觉的配合mean的动作上下移动身体，主动吞进mean的分身，同时扭动身体让他的分身可以用不同的角度进入自己的身体，摩擦到不同的地方，顶到他最有感觉的那一点，柔软的小穴被折磨的红肿不堪，随着肉身的进出被带出来的黏液顺着两人结合的地方不住的往外淌。

他的分身在mean腹部不停磨蹭，顶端溢出的清液弄得mean的小腹湿漉漉的，感觉mean进出的速度越来越快，他已经无法跟上他的节奏，只能被动的迎合他的冲刺，直到感觉那一点又被狠狠辗磨到，终于忍不住浑身一颤，低吼一声释放出来。

释放过的人绵软无力的倒在mean身上，高潮后的身体正经历着短暂的不应期。Mean没有动作，即便他的下体已经硬痛的好像要爆掉，他用手一下一下的摩挲着plan的背部，温热的唇在plan的脖子、肩膀、脸颊落下一个个接一个的吻。还未发泄过的分身安静的停在甬道内，强烈的异物感在快感过去后让人难受。

“还好吗？”mean用手将plan的脸托起来，过于亲昵的亲了亲plan的鼻尖。强行压制情欲的他其实并不好受，额头青筋暴起，甚至蒙了一层薄汗。

“突然变得这么体贴，我会误会你爱上我了。”plan轻笑，依旧喘着气的人眼神过于闪亮，让mean一时间失语。在这种场合这种时间谈爱，对于他们两个来说，太过于奢侈。他抿着嘴不说话的样子让空气一下子变得有些凝滞，还好plan即使开口，打破了这份沉寂。

“动吧，没那么难受了。”他像只鸵鸟一样，将头埋在mean的肩膀，这样mean就看不到他瞬间垮了的表情。他故意的收缩了一下甬道，满意的听到身下人变得粗重的呼吸，然后后穴里那根依旧粗硬的分身，开始在体内横冲直撞。

mean的手用力掰开他的臀部，打桩一样用力挺进，把痉挛收缩的肠肉狠狠顶开，让plan的身体止不住的颤抖，后穴被顶撞到又麻又涨，穴口更是被强有力的进出摩擦得有种近乎疼痛的肆虐快感，他前面的分身忍不住又开始站了起来。  
然而身体的快感却并没有带来精神的愉悦，内心空了一块被撕裂的痛苦，让mean的冲撞好像车轮，在他的心上一遍遍的碾过。

原来，真的可以做到肉体和心灵分开啊，plan有些自虐的想。微微湿润的眼角余光在瞟到房间内新购置的大扇屏风后，突然的变得冰冷。‘我给过你机会的，’plan想，‘在我问你爱不爱我的时候。’

他嘴角浮起一丝近乎残虐的笑，伸出双臂紧紧的环住mean的脖子，然后在身下人越发快速，即将到达顶峰时，深深的吻住了他。

急速收缩的甬道挤压着肉身，被吻住的嘴唇plan伸进来的舌头在口腔肆意横扫，mean在一阵低吼着泄了出来，与此同时，口腔传来的苦涩感让高潮后的身体像被卸了力般的发软，僵硬，直至逐渐失去了知觉。

 

西郊的某处独幢小洋房走水了。火势滔天，即使派出了两辆救护车也没能制止住。

铺满了燃油的厨房和客厅，几乎被烧的干净，延迟装置下的引发的火势，虽然没有完全吞噬卧室，却还是在里面发现了三具尸体。

赤裸躺在床上的两人，还维持着交合的姿势，僵硬的身体在法医鉴定的结果下显示，并非死于火势，而是中毒。

卧室屏风后的男子，被塞住了嘴巴，用绳子牢牢的捆住并固定在座椅上无法动弹，而这也导致了他后面因为烟熏缺氧而死去。死者生前想是受过巨大刺激，瞪大的瞳孔眼珠似乎要爆出来般，有些可怖。

正对着床的屏风半透的材质，让屏风背后的人能清楚的看到床上的情况，而外面的人却丝毫无法洞悉屏风后的情形。 

坊间关于这场意外有众多说法，但真相已经随着当事人的离去，而被永久的掩埋。

传说中，人死时，如果并不清楚自己的死因，那么他将永久的重复死之前的事，直至解开心结。

传说中，人死时，如果怨气太深，无法消解，那么他将永远被困在死亡的地方，找不到出口。

 

后记：  
三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕到天明。  
鸦在中国古代的神话中，是太阳的化身。  
三千鸦杀的故事，原是描写一对偷情的恋人，男子因为害怕流言而不得不每天在天亮来临时匆匆离去。为了留住心爱的人，他的伴侣下决心要将所有的乌鸦杀尽，这样天亮就永远不会到来，而他们也就能一直厮守。  
但三千世界的乌鸦都已经被杀光了，又怎么会天明呢。‘与君共枕到天明。’既然天不会再亮了，那么就只能一起长眠不醒。


End file.
